Tres Tercios
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: No abriste los párpados, pero lo supiste de inmediato, la habitación olía a hombre. "Ay, no", pensaste, "Lo volví a hacer". Sí, Mimi, lo hiciste otra vez. Tuviste sexo tras asistir a la boda de una de tus amigas, pero esta vez ha sido diferente. TAIMISHIRO (Taichi x Mimi x Koushiro) Advertencia: lemon y relación poliamorosa. [Reto del Proyecto 1/8 para ayumi-nightbeauty]
1. Un tercio

**Reto de** **ayumi-nightbeauty**

 **Pairing:** Taichi/Mimi/Koushirou. Taimishiro.

 **Género:** Romance y más.

 **Advertencia:** es  rating M y contiene una relación poliamorosa.

* * *

 **Tres Tercios**

Por _CieloCriss_

 **1/3: un tercio**

Su mano presionó tu cintura y eso hizo que recuperaras la conciencia. No abriste los párpados, pero lo supiste de inmediato. La habitación olía a hombre, tus músculos estaban mallugados y la respiración de tu amante se estrellaba constantemente en tu cuello, causándote leves cosquillas.

 _Ay, no_ , pensaste: _Lo volví a hacer._

Sí, lo hiciste otra vez. Tuviste sexo tras asistir a la boda de una de tus amigas. Casi te dices a ti misma que esto ya se está volviendo una costumbre, pero sabes que esta vez ha sido diferente:

No, Mimi, no estás en los Estados Unidos.

No, Mimi, no te acostaste con algún hombre caucásico aleatorio con el que coincidiste en la recepción.

¡Ah!, y por si fuera poco, no estás en la boda de una gringa cualquiera que fue tu compañera de la secundaria.

No, Mimi, no.

La boda de ayer fue la de tu mejor amiga, Sora, con tu otro viejo amigo, Yamato. Y tu amante, es decir, el hombre que perfila tu cintura con torpeza, te llama princesa desde los 10 años.

 _Taichi…_

Piensas su nombre y respiras con terror. Sientes los indomables cabellos de Tai entremezclándote con los restos de tu peinado de dama de honor. Lo has reconocido por su perfume, por el intenso aroma que emana desde ayer.

Su cuerpo pesado y moreno se apoya en ti. Tai tiene un olor penetrante, que te causa vértigo de inmediato. Está desnudo, lo sabes, lo sientes. Su miembro toca levemente tus nalgas. Al volverte consciente de ese tacto, sientes deseos de derretirte y desaparecer…

Decides fingir que duermes; te llenas de miedo.

Son varias cosas, pero la más grave es que no lo recuerdas. No, Mimi, no. No recuerdas la sensación de haber sido poseída por Yagami.

No recuerdas sus besos, ni las caricias de sus manos raposas y largas. Sientes sus dedos presionando tu piel, pero no los recuerdas manoseando tus pezones ni buscando tu clítoris.

Contienes la respiración y aprietas más los ojos. Ojalá pudieras dormirte de nueva cuenta y despertar sola, sin Taichi añadido a tu cuerpo. No es que te arrepientas, es simplemente que no recuerdas la sensación de haberte acostado con él.

Ahora mismo te gustaría recordar el sabor del cuerpo de Yagami. Es una tontería tener sexo para después olvidarlo, ¡y la cosa está peor, porque se trata de Tai!, ¡te acostaste con Tai!, ¿te das cuenta?

Detestas que el alcohol te ponga así de idiota, odias que la resaca juegue con tus recuerdos y los borre sin ton ni son.

De haberte acostado con un hombre caucásico aleatorio, como es la costumbre, habría sido sencillo encarar la situación al día siguiente.

Simplemente lo habrías levantado con un quejido y le habrías dicho, mimosa: _Swettie, tengo que irme._

Pero te acostaste con un chico que es tu amigo. Gozaste la piel desnuda de un hombre que está presente en la mayoría de tus remembranzas de cuando eras niña.

No sabes por qué, pero brevemente te viene a la mente la vez que te aferraste al cuerpo de Taichi cuando tenías 10 años. Iban trepados en Greymon, llevabas aquel pijama rosado que tanto te gustaba.

Ahora es Taichi el que clava sus manos en tu cintura mientras ronca como un oso pardo. Te recorre un escalofrío, de nuevo quedas hipnotizada con el olor que ciñe la habitación de hotel.

Taichi está sudado, al igual que tú. Te sientes pegajosa, sobre todo dentro de ti. Estás adolorida, agotada… consideras que la madrugada debió ser intensa y placentera, a pesar de que no la tienes presente.

Quizás lo mejor es que lo despiertes y confieses que no sabes lo que pasó. Yagami es un tipazo, te dirá que no te preocupes y que se tomen las cosas con calma.

No estaría mal sentar cabeza, piensas por encimita. Sora se ha casado con Yamato, quizás ahora sea tu turno de enamorarte. Taichi es una de las mejores opciones, lo sabes.

Y aunque no creas en la monogamia, tal vez podría funcionar. Eso te dices con la mayor firmeza posible. Decides abrir los ojos y enfrentar la realidad. Después de todo, Taichi te abraza como si fueras su peluche.

No, mejor aún: como si fueras su princesa.

Este es el plan: abrirás los ojos lentamente y gemirás con dulzura hasta lograr despertarlo. Sí, eso harás. Taichi te saludará como si nada y superarán este episodio. Ambos dejarán salir una sonrisa nerviosa y con eso se romperá la tensión.

Mueves las pestañas. Reniegas al imaginar que tienes la mascada embarrada en el rostro. Odias dormirte sin remover el maquillaje, pero seguramente la noche de sexo salvaje no te dio tiempo de seguir con tus rutinas.

Te decides y, por fin, abres los ojos. Un haz de luz se ha colado por la ventana. Eso te molesta y te ciega unos segundos. Suspiras; poco a poco delimitas la habitación.

Pero no, Mimi, no. Frente a ti no hay sábanas ni habitación. Al menos no en primer plano.

A pesar de que el brazo moreno de Taichi te tiene sujeta, lo que hay frente a ti es el perfil sudado de otro hombre.

Estiras los párpados hasta las cejas y ahogas un gemido mordiéndote la lengua con histeria.

Es Koushiro.

 _What the fuck!?,_ chillas por dentro. Es Koushiro.

Sí, Mimi, sí: Koushiro Izumi. El de siempre, el que te ha rescatado de laberintos y a quien siempre te gusta contrariar con tonterías y hacer sonrojar con pucheros.

Koushiro duerme con las cejas fruncidas, arrugando la frente. Trae las mejillas y las orejas coloradas. Su cabello, también rojizo, está revuelto y sudado. Está dormido de lado, con las manos juntas. Trae desabrochada la camisa y, al alzar la cabeza para mirarlo bien, te das cuenta de que es lo único que traer puesto, pues de reojo le has visto su sexo, descansando entre sus muslos.

No está cubierto ni siquiera con la sábana, la cual apenas alcanza a cubrirte a ti. A tu propio cuerpo desnudo.

Taichi vuelve a roncar y te abraza con más fuerza. Habías olvidado que también él estaba ahí.

Giras la cabeza y lo compruebas.

Los dos están contigo en esa habitación de hotel. Uno, dos, tres. Sí. Son tres en una cama matrimonial. Están desnudos y sudados. Te acostaste con los dos, Mimi: acéptalo, estás en problemas.

El corazón se te acelera y te llenas de remordimientos. Has hecho muchas locuras, Mimi, ¡muchas!, pero follar con dos de tus mejores amigos al mismo tiempo y en la misma noche no puede ser algo bueno.

¡Y lo peor! ¡No lo recuerdas!

Sí, estabas borracha, eso no es novedad. Te encanta beber en las bodas de tus amigas y amanecer en los brazos de algún chico aleatorio. Pero esto es diferente ¡joder!, ¡Son Koushiro y Taichi! ¡Son Taichi y Koushiro!

Tratas de hacer memoria mientras las lágrimas empiezan a correr por tus mejillas. Lo último que recuerdas es haber ido al _after_ de la boda, en el bar del hotel, donde tú y tus amigos hablaron de tonterías del pasado y de la misma fiesta.

No puedes traer a tu mente los diálogos y te frustras. Parpadeas, te le quedas mirando a Koushiro y de nuevo sientes el aliento de Taichi chocar contra tu cuello.

Sin proponértelo, te pones a recrear la noche pasada. Sólo te queda la imaginación, porque los recuerdos se han esfumado. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Por qué te sientes tan atraída?...

Quizás todo comenzó con un beso casual que le diste a Koushiro, para encender sus mejillas o a lo mejor te abrazaste al cuello de Taichi, para robar su aroma con tu lengua. El combustible fue el alcohol, lo sabes muy bien.

Te gusta imaginar que los dominaste, que mientras abrazabas a uno, hiciste que el otro te acariciara la espalda y la cara interna de tus muslos. Te agrada pensar que mientras uno te poseía, el otro te acariciaba los cabellos y te besaba con fuerza.

No, Mimi, No. No tienes vergüenza. En lugar de estar arrepentida estás molesta por no acordarte de cómo fue. ¿Te hicieron gritar?, ¿se vinieron dentro de ti?, ¿besaron tus pezones y dibujaron tu ombligo?

¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlos? ¿Cómo fue que Taichi y Koushiro se apropiaron de tu cuerpo?, ¿Cómo se convirtieron en tercios lo que siempre suele dividirse a la mitad?...

 _Oh, ¡qué locura!,_ piensas. Porque no, Mimi, no, ¡no es normal que disfrutes imaginando la escena!, quizás el sexo fue incómodo e irrelevante, ¿y si Taichi se decepcionó? ¿Y si traumaste a Koushiro?

Tienes que desaparecer inmediatamente. Recuerda: estás en una situación bochornosa. No debes siquiera pensar en ti. Debes preocuparte por ellos… debes estar inquieta por Koushiro, sabes que es un chico introvertido y que le pondrá mal verse envuelto en esta situación.

Te tiembla la mano, pero, sin dudarlo, atrapas los dedos de Taichi y los quitas de tu cintura.

— _Nhg…_ —suelta Taichi. Su voz se oye asquerosamente sensual y despreocupada. Por suerte no parece estar despierto.

Lo haces a un lado, te quitas la sábana y confirmas que no llevas nada puesto.

Tienes que irte de ahí. Tienes que esconderte. Seguramente has sido tú quien los ha seducido. Eres experta. Te encanta coquetear. Koushiro siempre fue de sonrojos fáciles, al menos desde la adolescencia, y tú, Mimi, siempre te divertiste a su costa. Taichi es un adulto juguetón y es probable que te haya seguido el juego.

O tal vez los dos estaban igual que ebrios qué tú.

Vamos, Mimi, _¡sal de ahí!_ , te gritas a ti misma una y otra vez. Se te ha nublado la mente y llueve por tus ojos.

 _Oh_ , te dice el inconsciente, _si tan sólo lo recordaras._

Te sientas en la cama y la gravedad hace que tus pechos se sientan pesados y molidos. Tienes varios chupetones y, al tocártelos, los notas sensibles.

Echas una ojeada a los dos. Taichi se ha abrazado a una almohada. Tiene las piernas torneadas y la espalda ancha. Es jodidamente sensual.

Koushiro se ha encogido en posición fetal. Es más delgado que Taichi, y te parece el hombre más tierno con el que te has acostado jamás.

No puedes evitar, por un momento, ver sus bultos dormidos en sus entrepiernas. Se te calientan las mejillas y te retumba el vientre: tienes que salir de ahí.

De un salto logras pisar el piso. Te tambaleas y tienes problemas para ponerte de pie. ¡Lo peor!, con el movimiento que has hecho te ha empezado a doler la cabeza, por eso la sacudes y te rascas la nariz con impotencia.

Tu ropa. Tienes que buscar tu ropa.

Tus bragas parecen haber desaparecido. Con desesperación recoges el sostén y te lo pones. Tai aumenta los ronquidos, Koushiro se remueve un poco y estornuda.

¿¡Dónde dejaste los calzones, Mimi!?, no están por ninguna parte, pero el corazón te late cada vez más rápido. Ni hablar, tienes que irte.

El vestido está arrugado y el zipper roto, aun así te lo pones lo mejor que puedes.

Te mueves al compás de tu propia taquicardia. Te agachas y alcanzas tu abrigo, te lo encimas, buscas tu bolso con la mirada, lo divisas en el buró del lado de donde está Koushiro.

Vas de puntitas, estiras el brazo y al agarrar el bolso, de éste resbala un labial. Éste se estrella en la cabeza de Izumi.

—¡Ah! —dejas salir, histérica.

Y para tu pesar, Koushiro abre los ojos lentamente y los estaciona en tu figura.

Son demasiado negros. Sí, los ojos de Koushiro son demasiado negros y no los toleras, lo que haces es arrebatarle la almohada a Taichi para tirársela en la cara al pelirrojo, para que deje de verte.

Luego, totalmente histérica, sales corriendo de la habitación como si hubieras visto al diablo. Estrellas la puerta y sigues de largo por el pasillo del hotel, hasta llegar al elevador.

—Maldición —dices en voz alta —¡Se me olvidaron las bragas y estoy descalza!

A tu izquierda divisas a un camarero, quien nomás ensancha los ojos al ver tu aspecto. Dejas salir otro grito acelerado y te vas corriendo por las escaleras.

¡Qué caótica eres, Mimi!

Hoy, sin duda alguna, hubo un sismo en tu mundo.

* * *

 _Continúa en 2/3: dos tercios…_

* * *

 **Notas** :

¡Gracias por leer!, espero que te haya gustado, **ayumi-nightbeauty.** No soy experta en tríos, es la primera vez que hago uno, pero espero que no te haya decepcionado demasiado.

Para que no quede tan pesada la narración en segunda persona, he decidido partir este fic en tres partes –que ya están escritas. Las iré publicando poco a poco. Si mi retadora lo exige, haré una cuarta parte.

* * *

 _Aquí dejo todas las características del reto:_

Reto de **ayumi-nightbeauty** para **CieloCriss**

 **Pairing:** Taichi/Mimi/Koushirou. Sorato de trasfondo, y cualquier otra pareja que quieras.

 **Características:** Es el matrimonio de Yamato y Sora, una gran celebración se llevó a cabo, en un lindo hotel, y con alcohol de sobra. Mimi no puede con la felicidad de ver a su mejor amiga casarse con su primer amor, "el único" como decía ella, pues eso le daba esperanza de que pronto encontraría al suyo. Tanta felicidad la hace probar una copa, y luego otra, y otra, y otra, hasta que su mundo se nubla y poco tiene coherencia. Fastfoward a la mañana siguiente, y Mimi se encuentra en la habitación reservada para ella, recostada en su cama, entre Taichi y Koushirou. Su memoria muy fragmentada, Mimi decide salir de ahí antes que alguno de ellos despertara. Todo hubiera estado perfecto, de haber terminado ahí, pero Taichi y Koushirou recordaban todo, y ambos ya trataban de hablar con ella. Las cosas se complican al verse los tres interesados en continuar lo que empezaron, en secreto, porque ninguno estaba seguro que opinaría el resto de sus más tradicionales amigos. **Requisitos:** Como siguen de ahí en adelante, queda a tu decisión; si lo mantienen en secreto, si alguien se entera, como, cuando y donde. Eso lo eliges tú. Clasificación a tu convenir, yo prefiero que sea **M** , por el tipo del reto, por si quieres escribir lo que pasó en esa habitación, pero en sí lo dejo a tu decisión también.

 **Género:** Romance, principalmente. Si quieres agregas drama, pero además de romance, dejo el resto a tu elección.


	2. Dos tercios

**Reto de** **ayumi-nightbeauty**

 **Pairing:** Taichi/Mimi/Koushirou. Taimishiro.

 **Género:** Romance y más.

 **Advertencia:** Es rating M y contiene una relación poliamorosa. Este capítulo contiene escenas eróticas entre tres personas, por favor, si eres de mente sensible y estos temas te incomodan, no leas.

* * *

 **Tres Tercios**

Por _CieloCriss_

 **2/3: dos tercios**

Mimi salió corriendo después de gritar; eso hizo que despertaras, Taichi.

Y al abrir los ojos, te topaste con Koushiro, a quien viste sentado a un costado tuyo. Al parecer, Kou mira de manera enfermiza la almohada que Mimi acaba de arrojarle a la cara.

Está nervioso y cabizbajo. Sabes muy bien el por qué está así: La noche pasada fue demasiado intensa. Sin embargo, no estás arrepentido de nada, sólo sientes una extraña atracción que te absorbe a un vórtice prohibido.

Luego de varios segundos, el pelirrojo repara en ti. Los ojos de Koushiro se cruzan con los tuyos. Él se sonroja enterito. No sólo su rostro, también su espalda, la punta de sus dedos y sus rodillas.

Te sientes extraño. Aún sin alcohol, crees que Koushiro luce llamativo.

—Joder —te quejas —. La princesa ha huido como un alma en pena.

Te ríes, para relajar el ambiente. Koushiro es demasiado denso y parece paralizado por las circunstancias. Te remueves en el colchón, porque algo te incomoda. Entre las sábanas puedes ver los calzones de encaje de Mimi. Los levantas con tus dedos, piensas que es una prenda muy sexy.

—Y se ha ido sin esto —agregas a la conversación. Koushiro se lleva las manos al rostro, como si con eso pudiera esconderse el bochorno

Encoges los hombros y te levantas. Están en la habitación que alquilaste con motivo de la boda de Yamato y Sora. Sabías que después de la fiesta terminarías borracho, por lo que decidiste rentar una suite para no tener que conducir hasta tu departamento en la madrugada.

Jamás pensaste en terminar enrolado con Mimi, y mucho menos con Koushiro… te rascas la cabeza, tratas de enfocarte en lo bueno.

Los tres la pasaron bien, sí, no tiene caso mentirte a ti mismo. No tienes idea de por qué Mimi salió huyendo, siendo que ella fue la principal impulsora de los enredos, pero no piensas torturarte al respecto.

Te lavas la cara en el lavamanos. Por un momento observas tu cuerpo desnudo a través del espejo, te sientes satisfecho, contrario a Koushiro, que parece seguir en _shock_.

—¿Te ha entrado parálisis? —le preguntas, antes de entrar al baño a orinar.

Izumi no te responde porque está cohibido. Aún en los momentos íntimos se portó introvertido, supones que es parte de su naturaleza.

Nunca antes habías estado en un trío, Taichi. Sabes que la culpa la tuvieron los tres, que Mimi y Koushiro estaban alcoholizados, y que tú te sentiste vulnerable ante sus esencias.

Te ha gustado mucho, en ti se han despertado muchas sensaciones. Quisieras, incluso, repetirlo, aunque lo ves poco probable: Mimi se fugó de tus brazos; Koushiro no puede ni sostenerte la mirada.

A los dos los tienes presentes, los sientes pegados a tu cuerpo. Entre los tres se provocaron sensación tras sensación hasta llegar a un clímax sin ritmo: aunque pleno, complejo.

Tras lavar tus manos, regresas a la cama. Koushiro, con sus dedos temblorosos, se está abrochando la camisa, que está llena de labial rosado.

La noche anterior has compartido mujer con él. Y no a cualquier chicha, sino a Mimi. Y Mimi está en otro nivel, lo sabes bien. Ni ella, ni Sora son como las demás chicas…

Pero, al parecer, Mimi no era intocable como creías. Inclusive has tenido el descaro de seducirla junto a este chico que tienes enfrente, que no es cualquier tipo, sino uno de tus mejores amigos.

Koushiro está desorientado, despeinado. Se debe sentir avergonzado o eso piensas, porque sus movimientos son torpes, muy torpes, ¡ni siquiera se ha abotonado bien la camisa!

—No pasa nada, Koushiro, no es el fin del mundo —le tranquilizas, pero cuando le sacudes el cabello, él nuevamente se sonroja.

—Lo siento mucho, Taichi-san —gorjea; te mira como si estuviera herido.

Ah… sí, recuerdas. A Koushiro también lo _tocaste_. No fue tan de pasada, le acariciaste la espalda, le jalaste el cabello, hasta le diste un beso intenso, de esos inacabables. Fue cosa de Mimi. Hubo un momento en que los tomó de la barbilla y les unió sin preguntar.

Y no te desagradó esa decisión de la princesa. No, más bien fue al contrario, te gustó el beso brusco y el tacto espástico que le diste al pelirrojo. Hubieras querido tocarlo más… eso piensas por dentro.

Pasaste la adolescencia adoleciendo. Pero desde que te convertiste en adulto, sabes lidiar mejor las emociones y las situaciones que se te cruzan por el camino. Has vivido y gozado de tu sexualidad a base de impulsos y corazonadas. Esta vez es una de estas veces, no importa que a juicio de los demás parezca un asunto de desviaciones.

El primer paso es admitirlo, así que hazlo, Taichi, o dilo:

—Me ha gustado —lo confiesas lo más casual posible —. No me pidas disculpas por algo que repetiría.

Koushiro se encoge un poco.

—Mimi-san ha salido corriendo... —no dice si le ha gustado lo que pasó, pero tampoco parece negado a nada. Lo que lo ha desencajado es que Mimi sea más escurridiza que él.

Es curioso, justo unas horas antes, la princesa resentida gritó que la monogamia no era para todos, que estaba sobrevalorada y que creía en la posibilidad de las relaciones poliamorosas.

… El alcohol es una variable que construye nuevas facetas en los seres humanos, ¿no crees, Taichi?, pero luego, cuando el efecto desaparece, lo que deja la bebida son puros líos.

—Sus razones tendrá —comentas —. ¿También saldrás corriendo, Koushiro?

—No…

De nuevo queda estático y sueltas la risa. Le señalas lo mal que se ha abrochado la camisa, él se apena.

No, Taichi, no sabías que ibas a tener un trío con dos de tus mejores amigos, pero pareces encantado con la idea de repetirlo, esta vez estando sobrios.

Eres sincero contigo mismo, por eso no niegas que te ha parecido interesante pasar el rato con dos personas en la cama… aunque sabes, en el fondo, que no podrías compartir esos momentos con cualquiera. Sucedió porque era Mimi, sucedió porque el tercero en la ecuación fue Koushiro.

Te has cansado de conquistar doncellas ectópicas, que entran y salen de tu vida como si fueran horas que van pasando y que no pueden volver a recuperarse. En cambio, si las horas que te quedan las pasaras con Mimi y Koushiro, crees que sería una inversión viable, interesante, con retribución.

Te gusta pensar que estás abierto a lo desconocido, que no te repudia intercambiar pareja, ni pasar la noche con ellos dos, que son como la luna y el sol: opuestos, pero indispensables.

Le ayudas a abrocharse la camisa. Botón tras botón, exiges que Koushiro te vea de frente y sea tu segundo al mando, como siempre. Si lo pierdes en el camino, sabes que nunca podrás recuperar a la princesa de los _Gekkomon_.

—Bien, ya está, aunque mejor sería que te dieras un baño —consideras.

Koushiro huele un poco a ti y a Mimi al mismo tiempo, después de todo han estado fusionados.

—Pero Mimi-san se ha ido… —insiste el pelirrojo, mirando con resentimiento la puerta.

—Te gusta mucho Mimi-chan, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Eso no es un secreto, lo sabes. A Koushiro le gusta Mimi desde los 16 años. De un de repente, al Izumi adolescente se le comenzaron a enrojecer las mejillas cuando Tachikawa aparecía frente él. No, Taichi, no es un secreto que a él le guste esa princesa, lo que no sabemos es quién te gusta a ti.

—A mí también me gusta —sinceras —. Pero es curioso, lo supe hasta que estuve con los dos. Quizás Mimi me gusta, pero contigo, ¿sí lo entiendes?

—Algo no está bien, Taichi-san.

—¿Con lo que pasó?

Koushiro asiente, se incorpora y ve el suelo como si buscara el resto de su ropa. Decides ayudarlo mientras, al mismo tiempo, empiezas a vestirte.

—No me importan las apariencias —le dices mientras te pones los bóxers —. Tampoco pienso que nuestra amistad vaya a destruirse por lo que pasó, sería una estupidez si fuera así, ¿no crees?

—No es tan fácil…

—Tampoco es tan difícil —le cortas la negatividad.

A Koushiro y a Mimi los conociste desde que eras un niño y con ellos viviste un viaje irremplazable. El mundo digital los hizo inseparables. Nada ha roto la unión: ni siquiera las desaventuras que han protagonizado.

El sexo no tiene que ser una barrera, eso lo tienes clarísimo.

Koushiro te cede la corbata y los calcetines con los que se acaba de topar. Sigue rojo, como si fuera a infartarse, a ti te parece tierno que sea así. Sí, esa palabra la tienes en la punta de la lengua. Crees que la situación es tierna y eso, en el fondo, sabes que es preocupante.

—Iremos a buscar a Mimi —cuando le dices eso, él se apresura más y tú te vuelves a reír —. Si no lo hablamos ahora, podríamos perder a la princesa.

—Entiendo… Taichi-san ¿No quieres perder a Mimi-san?

—No. Ni a ella ni a ti —admites.

Quieres que lo entienda. Lo que pasó fue cosa de tres. _One, two, three._ Ni más ni menos. Y si lo iniciaron tres, lo terminarán tres.

* * *

Lo sabes, Taichi: todo comenzó en el bar donde festejaron el _after_ de la boda.

Mimi estaba molesta, pataleaba con gracia en el banco donde estaba sentada y batía la bebida antes de darle tragos alejados de la elegancia que debía tener una señorita.

Había sido la dama de honor principal y tú habías sido el padrino, pero sus atuendos ya no estaban impecables como horas antes. El cabello de Mimi, siempre agraciado en ondas castañas, había ganado volumen, lo que la hacía ver un poco desaliñada. Quizás era por haber bailado tanto…

—¡Son el colmo!, te lo paso de Miyako porque parece una elefanta con el embarazo, pero los demás pudieron quedarse, ¡no cualquier día se casan Yamato y Sora! —protestó, exigiendo más _whiskey_ al _bartender_.

—Con suerte se casarán solo esta vez —bromeaste, pero tus acompañantes te ignoraron. Koushiro nubló sus cejas color ladrillo y se dirigió a la princesa.

—Mimi-san, ¿no has tomado demasiado? —al pelirrojo se le daban bien las desveladas, pero estaba ahí porque era incapaz de negarle algo a Mimi desde que era un puberto.

Él llevaba una corbata morada que —imaginaste— había escogido Takeru, eso pensaste porque era poco favorecedora. Bajo los ojos negros de Izumi, viste que se apreciaban ojeras dignas de un oso panda.

—¡Ese no es el punto, Koushiro-kun! —insistió Tachikawa, haciéndole la señal al _bartender_ para que sirviera otra ronda para ti y para Koushiro —. El punto es la poca disposición de convivir que tienen, ¡Jou que porque tiene guardia en el hospital!, ¡Ichijouji-kun que porque debe llevar a Miyako a casa! ¡Daisuke que porque debe tomar su vuelo a New York!, claro, en el caso de Iori-kun y Meimei, sé que se fueron por aburridos, ni hablar de Takeru-kun y tu hermana, Taichi, que se desaparecieron hace horas de la recepción, ¡me da coraje imaginar lo que seguro están haciendo!

—¡No están haciendo nada! —aclaraste, aunque sabes perfectamente que te equivocas al decir eso... pero bueno, es normal: en verdad no te hace gracia pensar en que el pequeño rubio _troll_ está pervirtiendo a tu adorable hermana. ¡Ya! ¡Basta!, ¡mejor no pienses en eso!, estás en el _after_ de la boda de Sora y Yamato, no todos los días se casan tus mejores amigos.

—Mimi-san, son las 3 de la madrugada —protestó Izumi, quien prefiere desvelarse programando en su computadora en lugar de estar en un bar donde no puede apartar la mirada de la mujer que los preside, como si fuera una dictadora.

—Nos vamos a amanecer —aseguró ella tras pedir otra ronda.

Obliga a Koushiro a tragarse el whisky sin descansar y sin respirar. Cuando éste termina lo ves azotar en la barra sin emitir un grito de auxilio.

—¡Salud, Mimi-chan! —le coqueteas entonces, Tachikawa choca su copa contra la tuya y te guiña el ojo —, creo que ya derrotaste a Koushiro.

—No se ha desmayado, sólo finge —asevera, lanzando un bufido.

—Ya, tranquila. Sé que habrías querido un _after_ más exitoso, pero al menos Koushiro y yo te acompañamos, ¿acaso podrías tener mejor compañía?

—¡Por supuesto! —Mimi te mira con reproche y sus intensos ojos acaramelados hacen que te tomes la bebida y muevas de manera exagerada la manzana de Adán de tu cuello —. Es la peor boda de mi vida.

—¿Eh?, pensé que estabas feliz por Sora y Yama, princesa.

— _Ash_ , sí, claro… Sora-san es mi mejor amiga y me da gusto por ella y por Yamato-san —atina a decir —. ¿No me viste en la ceremonia?

—Sí, lloraste y se te corrió el maquillaje.

—Es porque estaba conmovida, porque se ven tan enamorados —hipeó —. En cambio, yo soy una ególatra, no sé si pudiera entregarme así a otra persona, cuando hay un 'para siempre' de por medio, se me hace mucho tiempo.

— _Mhm_ , sí, supongo… —comentas sin apartar la mirada de Koushiro, que parece regenerarse poco a poco en su desgastada humanidad. Lo ves levantar la cabeza como si fuera una tortuga —. Honestamente yo pensé que serías de las primeras en casarte, Mimi, hasta te imagino vestida con un gran vestido ampón y un ostentoso ramo de flores rosas.

—Eres muy pesado, Taichi —te regaña —. Me gustaba más tu fase _emo_ de adolescente.

Le guiñas el ojo y pides otra ronda al cantinero. Koushiro tiene un ojo abierto y uno cerrado, te causa gracia que se esfuerce tanto. Lo hace por Mimi, porque babea por ella desde siempre. Y no puedes culparlo, Tai, porque tu amiga está buenísima.

Al fijarte bien en ella, te das cuenta que te gusta todo de ella, a excepción de su voz, porque es demasiado atiplada. Su cabello en ondas es hipnótico, te gustaría hundir tu nariz en ese rimbombante peinado de fiesta sólo por impregnarte de su champú. Mimi se ve mejor sin maquillaje, crees, pero aun así, cuando se delinea los labios como si fueran fresas te dan ganas de morderla con suavidad para sacarle algún néctar que tenga escondido.

Y su cuerpo. ¡Ah, su cintura!, te dan ganas de estrujarla, de tocarle las pompas y sentir, entre tus dedos, el encaje de su sostén.

—¿Qué estás pensando, Taichi-san? —pregunta Koushiro, al darse cuenta de que te le has quedado viendo a Mimi.

—… que Mimi-chan es muy guapa, Koushiro.

—Sí —concuerda él, embobado y perdido entre su _whiskey_ en las rocas y la presencia de Mimi.

La princesa de los _Gekkomon_ no ha parado de hablar en todo este tiempo, pero le has puesto poca atención. Sigue quejándose del amor eterno.

—Quizás haya un porcentaje mínimo de mujeres que van a enamorarse de un solo hombre en su vida, quizás ese sea el caso de Yamato y Sora, o de Miyako e Ichijouji-kun, ¿pero y yo qué?, ¡no es justo!

—Mimi-chan, no te quejes, sólo tienes que buscar a un buen chico, como a Koushiro —aconsejas.

Izumi se ha teñido de rojo y eso te fascina. Es fácil dejarlo en evidencia.

—¡No!, ¡ _hip_!, la monogamia está sobrevalorada, eso es lo que pasa, el mundo no puede esperar a que sólo quiera acostarme con un hombre de por vida, ¡ _hip_!, porque claro, si una chica se acuesta con muchos es una zorra, pero si un chico lo hace con decenas de mujeres, es lo máximo, ¡ay, qué injusto!

—Ya, tranquila, que te sepas que soy un feminista —le dices.

—No te burles de mí, es un tema serio —recrimina —. Ahora mismo debería estar con un admirador en lugar de estar en este _after_ absurdo de tres personas.

Se vuelve a beber el licor, luego pide la botella entera y le dice al _bartender_ que Koushiro pagará por ella. El pelirrojo, por supuesto que obedece, pero con torpeza. A ti no te causa remordimiento alguno verlo pagar, porque desde los 16 años, tu amigo tiene negocios que le permiten tener una oficina más elegante que la de cualquier ejecutivo.

—Yo también debería estar ahora mismo con alguna chica, viviendo horas de pasión desenfrenada como Sora y Yama en su luna de miel.

—¿Es que te pones a imaginarlos?

Te ríes. No le dices que sí ni que no.

—Mimi-san, Taichi-san… —Koushiro se tambalea hacia donde estás con la princesa —. Me han avisado que van a cerrar el bar, van a dar las cuatro de la mañana.

—¡¿Eh?!, pero me niego a irme a casa de mis padres —reclamó Mimi, chupando de la boca de la botella con indignación.

—Mimi-san, no creo que debamos regresar a nuestras casas en el auto… bueno, quizás podamos tomar un taxi.

—¿No quieren subir?, he rentado una suite, no la suite matrimonial, que esa la apartaron Yamato y Sora, pero es la segunda mejor suite —confiesas —. Pensé que podría conseguirme una chica con quién pasarla, pero bueno, ya habrá noches mejores…

—¡Ahí seguiremos el _after_! —grita Mimi. Te rodea uno de los hombros y se pegotea a ti. Aprovechas para olerla. Te gustan los olores intensos, por eso siempre usas una colonia fuerte.

Koushiro se acerca con timidez y ella lo abraza con su brazo libre. El pelirrojo vuelve a iluminarse.

.

.

.

En la habitación han terminado de beberse el _whiskey_ descaradamente. Mimi y tú se arrebatan la botella y se ríen de cosas que ni siquiera pueden expresar. Koushiro también ha tomado, aunque se ha retraído, de modo que lo que más hace es verlos interactuar.

Al principio piensas que es divertido. Ella te da de beber y tú succionas la botella. Haces lo mismo con Mimi y te pica el cuerpo cuando el alcohol se le escapa de los labios y le chorrea el cuello.

Ah, deseas lamerla. Eso lo piensas muchas veces, pero te contienes. Piensas que Mimi es impensable, técnicamente –consideras- debería ser como una hermana menor.

Pero bien sabes que no lo es. Por eso te gusta olerla y ver cómo se le unta el licor por el cuerpo.

—¡Ay, no! —gime de repente. Y se deja caer en la cama.

Koushiro se esfuerza por ponerse de pie y, junto a él, los dos se le acercan.

—¿Qué sucede, Mimi-san?

—¡Se ha acabado el _whiskey_! ¡Ya nada tiene sentido! —y por estúpido que parezca, ella se pone a llorar.

Está borrachísima… es adorable, pero te resulta un poco escandalosa.

—Ahora no sólo me quedé sin hombre, ¡sino sin alcohol! —Llora— Me quedaré solterona, seré la señora de los gatos ¡y odio los gatos!

—Mimi-san, sólo tienes 25 años… —Koushiro está tan torpe que ni siquiera logra hilvanar ideas.

—Princesa grosera, ¿cómo dices eso?, ahora mismo tienes dos hombres guapos preocupados por ti.

—Ya, pero ustedes no pueden darme lo que quiero ahora —juguetea.

Mimi se sienta en la cama y les lanza una sonrisa que no sabes interpretar. Te cuesta trabajo no echártele encima. Koushiro queda absorto en la chica y, con el rostro más concentrado que puede pedir un borracho, le dice:

—Yo me esforzaría por darte todo lo que quisieras, Mimi-san —menciona cohibido, pero firme.

—Ay, qué adorable —opina Mimi, acercándosele —. Koushiro-kun, a veces me dan ganas de pervertirte.

Los tres están cerca. Sientes la respiración de los dos envolviéndose con tu aroma. Qué sensación más extraña te acoge, Taichi.

—Mimi, princesa, ¿no te das cuenta de que Koushiro ya tiene edad para que lo perviertas todo lo que quieras? —Lo dices jugando, pero la castaña se sonríe con picardía, y asiente.

Te quedas con los ojos bien abiertos cuando la ves abalanzarse a los labios del pelirrojo. No sabes cómo reaccionar, porque estás muy cerca. Probablemente no sea la primera vez que se besan, lo sabes, pero es la primera vez que tú estás en medio.

Tu cercanía es tal, que Mimi te toma de la camisa y, justo después de liberar a Koushiro y arrojarlo al colchón, te acerca a ella, con intenciones de repetir la travesura, pero con otros labios: los tuyos.

De reojo ves rebotar a Koushiro en el colchón, con los ojos negros desorbitados y sus punzantes orejas coloradas. No te da tiempo de reaccionar, o más bien, no quieres recapacitar. Por eso, antes de que ella te toque la boca, le atacas el cuello y lo succionas, luego subes a sus labios para meter tu lengua dentro de ellos.

 _Ah, Taichi_. Eso te quiebra. La besas a ella, pero, de alguna manera, también besas a Koushiro, porque la boca de Mimi tiene un poco de él también.

Cuando la sueltas, ella gime, se retuerce un poco. La ves reacomodarse en el centro de la cama. Koushiro está a la izquierda y tú a la derecha. Ella parece una rosa floreciendo.

Su vestido fucsia, parece hecho de pétalos que se desparraman en la colcha.

—Diablos, princesa —ruges. Koushiro sacude la cabeza en busca de una cordura que no parece querer llegar.

—… es por eso que no creo en la monogamia… —menciona encaprichada y extiende los brazos, como para llamarlos —. Creo en lo poliamoroso.

Pero ni Koushiro ni tú se acercan inmediatamente. Se miran entre ustedes, como si comprendieran que están a punto de cruzar un punto sin retorno.

Kou se cohíbe, agacha la cabeza. Mimi rezonga, se hinca, se le arrima.

—Koushiro-kun, quítame el vestido —ordena. Lo ves sudar de indecisión, pero es solamente porque estás junto a ellos, de otro modo, quizás Koushiro no sería tan introvertido. No son dos, recuérdalo Taichi, son tres —. Taichi, ¿y si me besas?

Tú sí que obedeces rápido, porque has empezado a carcomerte de tanta excitación. El alcohol y esa maldita atmósfera te han incitado. Estás duro por dentro y fuera.

Al ver que se besan, Koushiro trata de hacerse a un lado, pero Mimi lo jala de la corbata y hace que el pelirrojo choque contigo.

—No pienses, solo hazlo, no hay vuelta atrás, ¿no ves que te estoy seduciendo? —increpa Mimi.

Entonces Koushiro se une todo tembloroso a la acción. Mientras besas a la princesa, él mueve sus manos con torpeza, hace esfuerzos por bajar el cierre del vestido. Está tan rojo que aun con la media luz que reina en la habitación puedes notar sus mejillas ardientes.

Llega el momento en que hace un movimiento brusco y rompe el zipper. Lanza un lamento, pero a Mimi no parece importarle su vestido de dama de honor y se ríe, agarra la mano de Koushiro y la pone en uno de sus senos, tú tomas el otro pecho y lo aplastas, mientras la prenda de vestir cede y comienza a resbalarse.

Mimi suelta gemidos descarados, intercambian besos. Se une a ti, te suelta; luego besa a Koushiro y suspira, como si no pudiera saciarse.

 _NoPienses-NoPienses-NoPiense_ s. Eso te dices, al principio resulta difícil, pero poco a poco se te va nublando la conciencia. Desabrochas el corsé, bajas con descaro la lencería que le cubre los senos, y besas el pezón del lado derecho, te acercas tanto que puedes oír cómo el corazón de la muchacha se acelera.

Los latidos tuyos y de ella se funden. Acercas a Koushiro a la colina del lado derecho y su cabeza pelirroja se entretiene, y te causa ternura lo diferente que son tú y él, porque él observa más de lo que toca. Aun así, Taichi, también escuchas la respiración de tu amigo y, si te concentras, también escuchas cómo se le desboca el corazón.

—… _etto_ … Mimi-san… Taichi-san… ¿no deberíamos detener… esto?

Mimi finge que respinga y, como si estuviera molesta, toma la quijada de Koushiro con una de sus manos, y con la otra también te sujeta a ti.

Ella los acerca a los dos, de modo que ambos se separan del cuerpo perfecto de la princesa. Ahí es cuando te paralizas, Taichi, te quedas quieto justo cuando tu respiración se estrella en la barbilla de Koushiro, que es rasposa y ligeramente cuadrada. Él tiembla ante la cercanía. Mimi se ríe y los incita a tocarse, de modo que, irremediablemente, se besan.

Y mientras pruebas esos labios resecos, la chica les mete las manos bajo la ropa y tu excitación crece exponencialmente. Con Mimi los besos saben a caramelo, con Koushiro es distinto, es una sensación diferente, de dominio. Un beso duro, sin temor a nada.

Cuando se separan te das cuenta de que estás perdido, miras de reojo el reloj de la mesita de noche, marca las cinco de la mañana.

 _Que nunca amanezca_ , eso es lo que piensas, mientras tus dedos atraviesan las bragas de Mimi y tu cuerpo se frota en Koushiro, sin poder evitarlo.

No. No hay marcha atrás. Eso reiteras cuando el pelirrojo se pierde en su borrachera y entra en la intimidad de Mimi; se sacude dentro de ella mientras tú la besas y le acaricias el rostro. Cuando llega tu turno y penetras a la chica, jalas los cabellos de Koushiro y, entre los tres, se fusionan en fluidos y aromas hasta que caen rendidos, vencidos por orgasmos impares, ilógicos.

El mejor sexo de tu vida es quizás el punto de quiebre de dos relaciones de primer plano. Pero no te arrepientes, no lo haces. Por eso, cuando los ves caer entre las sábanas y perder la conciencia, haces un esfuerzo por contemplarnos.

No te puedes permitir olvidar nada. No tú.

* * *

Pero recordarlo no es suficiente, Taichi. Por más líder que seas, no olvidar siempre ha sido insuficiente. Hay que actuar antes de que todo se vuelva un rompecabezas perdido.

Ya no están haciendo el amor. Han pasado horas. Ha amanecido. El reloj de la mesita de noche ahora marca las 11 de la mañana, la princesa ha huido y Koushiro parece más ebrio y extraviado que la noche pasada.

Dentro de ti sientes que te retumba la cabeza. _¡Ah, la resaca, Tai!_ , esa cruda no te deja pensar bien. Lo único que ronda por tu mente son los tercios y, sin querer, declamas en tu mente: _uno, dos, tres; one, two, three; ichi, ni, san…_ es lo único que acatas, es lo único que tienes firme.

—Mimi-san quizás no querrá que la busquemos, ¿en qué estábamos pensando?

—Ella misma te dijo que no pensaras, sino que sintieras —lo reprendes.

—Aun así… —lo ves dudar y te molesta. Por eso lo jalas y lo pones contra la pared.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta? —reclamas —. Somos tres, Koushiro.

—Tercios… —dice él, como si fuera una grabación de tu voz.

No sabes por qué. Pero estás decidido a repetirlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!, sólo queda uno más y lo publicaré pronto. Es la primera vez que trabajo un trío, así que no sé si lo he hecho bien, pero hago el mejor esfuerzo por cumplir el reto. Soy fan del Mishiro, me agrada el Michi y, no lo niego, también el Taishiro, así que hay un poco de todo en este Taimishiro atrevido.


	3. Tres tercios

**Reto de** **ayumi-nightbeauty**

 **Pairing:** Taichi/Mimi/Koushirou. Taimishiro

 **Género:** Romance y más.

 **Advertencia:** Es rating M y contiene una relación poliamorosa. Este capítulo contiene insinuaciones eróticas entre tres personas, por favor, si eres de mente sensible y estos temas te incomodan, no leas.

* * *

 **Tres Tercios**

Por _CieloCriss_

 **3/3: tres tercios**

Taichi-san tiene los labios gruesos y, cuando besa, su lengua encalambra. Eso estás pensando, Koushiro, por eso te pones rojo. No es que quieras tener eso en tu pizarra mental: simplemente son imágenes que te poseen.

Debe ser difícil ser tú, se te dificulta mentir y, cuando te abochornas, te pones colorado sin poder evitarlo. Por más serio que parezcas, hay ciertos asuntos en los que eres muy vulnerable a pesar de que eres adulto.

Ayer, o más bien en la madrugada, dormiste con Mimi-san y Taichi-san. Los tres juntos compartieron fluidos, los tres se compenetraron. No tienes idea de cómo fue que las cosas terminaron así, pero recuerdas muy bien los estremecimientos.

La sensación de tocar los pechos de Mimi-san al desvestirla, la desesperación de no poder quitarle el vestido y terminar rompiendo el zipper, los espasmos de los breves toques que tuviste con Taichi. Las sonrisas de los dos derritiéndote, invitándote a algo prohibido.

Sacudes la cabeza una y otra vez. Taichi-san, que está a tu lado, se ríe.

—¿Estás pensando en lo que hicimos, Koushiro? —pregunta con malicia, tú te quedas callado, suspiras, quieres desaparecer de la escena del crimen, pero sabes que no es viable: _ya te has declarado culpable_.

Tu cuerpo ya no desborda pasión, como horas antes. La luz del sol delinea la ventana y te causa vacío. No es remordimiento, sino vacío. Cuando despertaste, lo primero que viste fue Mimi huyendo de la habitación donde habían sido tercios.

Ahora, aunque Taichi y tú estén en ese cuarto, ni siquiera son mitades.

Has terminado de vestirte. No sabes por qué, pero sientes que estás oxidado, como el hombre de hojalata… te sientes incapaz de moverte, te sientes incapaz de pensar con claridad en lo que ha pasado y en lo que va a pasar.

Taichi-san te ha dicho que tienen que buscar a la princesa. No obstante, tú nunca has sido suficientemente valiente, Koushiro. A ti te apetece más irte a casa, darte una ducha larga y meterte al mundo de la computadora para olvidar lo que ha sucedido en el mundo real.

Pero no. Un trío con tus mejores amigos no se olvida fácilmente. Ese recuerdo es como el ancla de un barco, eso lo sabes muy bien.

Desde siempre habías querido espiar debajo del vestido de Mimi. Siempre habías queridos lamerle los senos y humedecer tus dedos en su entrepierna. Siempre habías querido que ella te montara con fuerza y que sus largos cabellos te rozaran la piel.

—Vamos, no tenemos todo el día —como estás paralizado Taichi te agarra del brazo y te jala fuera de la habitación del hotel, para que camines tras él —. Tengo una resaca notable, entre más pronto encontremos a Mimi, más rápido iremos a comer algo.

Te recorre un escalofrío cuando él te toca, pero te quedas callado. No, Koushiro, no. No es la primera vez que Taichi-san te toma del brazo. Esa costumbre la tienen desde que eran niños… como eras lento, Yagami solía agarrarte de la mano en el Digimundo para obligarte a correr más rápido…

Esas manos gruesas, que de niño te salvaron de ser asesinado por monstruos, ahora te causan espasmos porque recuerdas la noche pasada.

Qué situación tan fuera de orden, piensas.

—No sabemos dónde está Mimi-san —comentas, triste. Si Tachikawa no hubiera salido corriendo, quizás la situación no sería tan difícil e incómoda, o quien sabe, quizás las cosas estarían peor.

—No lleva puestas ni las bragas ni sus zapatos de tacón —dice Taichi-san —. No creo que haya llegado muy lejos… por sentido común, debe estar escondida en los baños del _Lobby_.

—Pero estamos hablando de Mimi-san, con ella todo puede ser posible —te quejas.

—Con lo duro que le dimos anoche debe estar muy cansada, créeme, no llegó lejos.

Te sueltas de Taichi y le miras estupefacto, es demasiado directo. Con descaro, él encoge los hombros.

—¿He dicho alguna mentira? —juega.

—… —. No le respondes. No tienes idea de cómo reaccionar… tu cabeza parece haber perdido todas las neuronas.

No, Koushiro, no. Quizás seas un genio, pero la inteligencia emocional no es tu _hit_.

—Mimi ahora es nuestra. Es tuya y es mía, ¿es algo tan difícil de entender?

—No es algo que debiera compartirse —resoplas al responderle. Te apena un poco sacar la vena moralista, sientes como si, por un momento, te hubieras convertido en Jou.

—Tú también eres mío, pero al mismo tiempo de ella —sigue diciendo Taichi-san, concentrado en su propio y bizarro razonamiento… te ha ignorado porque no le ha gustado lo que has dicho.

Y la verdad, Koushiro, a ti también te gustaría ignorar tu lado racional a veces. No es tan malo contar hasta tres, el número dos siempre se ha quedado corto.

Entran al elevador y Yagami pulsa el botón de planta baja. Es un hotel lujoso. Ayer en la tarde, ahí celebraron gustosos el enlace entre Yamato y Sora.

Parpadeas varias veces antes de darte cuenta de que, por más que te haya gustado la fiesta, nunca podría haber una ceremonia de boda para tres personas.

El software de una computadora puede actualizarse, te dice una parte de tu mente lejana a tu conciencia, ¿por qué las relaciones entre humanos no?

Es una pena ser como tú, Koushiro. Eres tibio y te mortificas. No has podido escabullirte como Mimi-san, no has podido encarar las cosas como Taichi-san. Tú estás en medio de los dos, con el pensamiento truncado y el corazón clonándose para amar a dos personas.

—Ah, qué calor —Tai se remueve la corbata recién atada. Ha sido el padrino del novio, su traje es especialmente elegante.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y caminan directo al _lobby_. Te las arreglas para seguir a Taichi, quien siempre parece ir a un paso adelante tuyo. El recepcionista es un hombre canoso, serio. Sientes la mirada de ese extraño y te sientes expuesto, pero no hay manera de que él sepa que Taichi y tú compartieron cama con alguien más…Koushiro, te lo advierto: ¡deja de ser tan atormentado!

—Quiero rentar la habitación una noche más —comenta fortuitamente Taichi, en lugar de regresar la llave.

—Entiendo —dice el recepcionista, ingresando los datos al sistema.

Tú te sonrojas y Taichi te guiña el ojo. En el fondo te molestas un poco, porque no te gusta la manera en como lo dice.

—Otra cosa, ¿ha pasado por aquí una mujer muy guapa, pero hecha un desastre?

—¡Taichi-san!—reclamas.

El recepcionista alza la ceja y, para sorpresa tuya, señala la puerta que hay frente a él.

 _Only staff,_ dice ahí.

—Probablemente sea la señorita que se ha encerrado ahí, en los baños de los trabajadores y ha ocasionado problemas en el hotel.

Taichi echa a reír.

—Descuide, es sólo una princesa, lo que necesita son mimos —comenta Yagami y te vuelves a sonrojar, porque recuerdas haber mimado demasiado a Mimi la noche pasada.

El recepcionista frunce el ceño. Seguramente, piensas, carece del buen humor. O quizás tiene razón al decir que Mimi ha hecho un escándalo en el hotel. Pones tu mano en la barbilla. Tal vez son ambas opciones combinadas.

Koushiro, te relaja saber que Mimi aún está aquí… Para ser honestos, te causa terror imaginártela rechazándote, pero piensas que eso es mejor a no saber de ella por un largo tiempo.

Taichi-san camina directo a la puerta del staff, lo sigues. Cuando él toca, la puerta se abre de inmediato y, por el marco, la que se asoma no es Mimi, sino Sora Takenouchi.

—¡Sora! —dice Taichi, sorprendido.

—Sora-san…—sale de tus labios.

—¿No deberías estar tu suite matrimonial, a punto de partir hacia tu viaje de bodasl?... digo, si yo fuera tú, no me despegaría de mi marido —Taichi nuevamente hace una broma de mal gusto.

Sora pone mala cara.

—¿O eras tú la mujer a la que se refería el recepcionista?, ¿la mujer guapa hecha un desastre?

—¡Shhhhh! —ella silencia a su mejor amigo. Tú tratas de analizarla, pero a tu juicio, Sora-san no parece estar hecha un desastre. En el fondo, lo que la pelirroja desborda es felicidad por su pasado enlace.

—¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a Mimi? —pregunta con incomodidad.

Sora cierra la puerta tras ella.

—¿Mimi está ahí?, ¿en los sanitarios del _staff_?

Sora asiente.

—Pero eso no fue lo que les pregunté —insiste.

Sientes vértigo cuando Sora pregunta. Te jorobas un poco, como si quisieras esconderte detrás de Taichi.

—Le hicimos muchas cosas —confiesa, molesto —. Si me narras tu luna de miel, te lo explico.

—¡Taichi, estúpido! —Sora suspira —, ¿tú no tienes nada qué decir, Koushiro?

Desvías la mirada, quieres pedirle disculpas, pero no entiendes muy bien el tono de esa conversación. A veces, piensas, no puedes enfrentar a Sora Takenouchi.

—Como sea… —ella se soba el entrecejo de manera ociosa —. Sólo arréglenlo, ¿quieren?

—Justo hemos venido a rescatar a la princesa, le hemos traído sus tacones y sus calzo… —por alguna razón que no entiendes, Taichi-san saca de su saco la lencería olvidada de Mimi. Al ver que tiene intenciones de mostrársela a Sora, empujas a Yagami lo más lejos que puedes y encaras, enrojecido, a la otra pelirroja del grupo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sora-san —dices —. Te hemos causado molestias en tu luna de miel.

—… Nuestro avión sale en tres horas y no he terminado de hacer la maleta, es una suerte que Yamato esté ayudándome —ella ve que Taichi-san se ha estrellado contra la pared y sonríe —. Le he prestado ropa mía a Mimi porque estaba hecha un desastre, cuando me llamó por celular se oía muy mal…

—Lo siento…

Sora-san te desparrama el cabello.

—Koushiro, yo no voy a juzgarte —explica —. Mimi ni siquiera ha podido explicarme lo que pasó, pero creo que puedo darme una idea.

—¡Ah, sí!, yo podría explicártelo, Sora, pero a cambio quiero detalles de la luna de miel —vuelve a bromear Taichi-san.

Tu amiga, que ya es esposa de Yamato-san, le saca la lengua. A ti te mira con fijeza.

—Sólo no la hagan llorar —ordena. Justo le llega un mensaje por celular y se le hace ovillo la boca —. Maldición, tengo que darme prisa, Yamato esta vuelto loco.

—Sora-san, nos haremos cargo.

Cuando te escucha decir eso, Sora abre la puerta del _only staff._ A los dos les sonríe brevemente antes de desaparecer. Te parece que ella te da fuerzas, aunque probablemente sólo sea tu imaginación.

Durante breves segundos piensas en Sora-san y en Yamato-san, los visualizas tomando un vuelo rumbo a Moscú, donde van a comenzar a celebrar su luna de miel. Para ellos la vida es fácil, ellos son mitades… seguramente nunca serán tercios.

Por más irreal que parezca, ahora sólo puedes ver el mundo partido en tres.

—Mimi, princesa —se adelanta Taichi —. Somos Koushiro y yo; no grites, vamos a entrar.

Y escuchas el llanto de Mimi, con su voz picueca, confundida. Ese sonido te detiene otra vez… estás confundido, te tiembla el cuerpo, te quieres ir corriendo para meterte en una computadora, ¡esa es la solución, largarte al mundo asexual del Digimundo!

Pero Taichi no te lo permite. Él te toma la mano y te arrastra hasta Mimi. Te dice:

—Cuenta hasta tres y respira profundo.

Así lo haces. Antes de encarar a la Mimi de tus sonrojos haces la cuenta regresiva y, justo después, algo en ti empieza a repetirse…

.

.

.

Mimi se suena los mocos, puedes escuchar cómo repica su nariz.

Lleva un vestido amarillo que le prestó Sora y el cabello malhecho en una cola de caballo; parece mapache porque el rímel de las pestañas se le ha corrido en las ojeras. Aun así está hermosa, tú y Taichi-san lo saben, Koushiro.

Tachikawa tiene las mejillas teñidas de rosa. Sus sonrojos no son como los tuyos. Son mucho más suaves y evanescentes.

Los tres están en los baños del _staff_ del hotel. No es un lugar amplio, sólo tiene dos cubículos con escusados y una barra con tres lavabos. Mimi-san está en el piso, se ha sentado sobre su vestido de fiesta, color magenta.

Miras fijamente el zipper destruido de la prenda y te rascas la frente al recordar que fue tu culpa que se rompiera. Taichi te guiña el ojo, pero no le comprendes, ¿por qué hace eso?... luego ves que se sienta junto a Mimi-san, quien deja salir una onomatopeya extraña, como de reclamo.

—Te he traído tu lencería y las zapatillas que has dejado en la habitación como si fueras una princesa en apuros —avisa, ves a tu amiga de la infancia hacer un puchero mientras le arrebata a Taichi-san sus bragas, tú te les quedas viendo, Koushiro —, aunque, piénsalo bien, Mimi-chan, a ti te va mejor que en los cuentos… después de todo, ¿acaso no fuimos dos príncipes muy complacientes?

La chica no responde, lleva puestos unos zapatos que no le vienen bien porque seguro son de Sora, por esa razón, después de esconder su ropa íntima en su bolsa, agarra los zapatos y se los calza.

—… la verdad —moquea Mimi, sonándose la nariz con papel higiénico —… la verdad es que no me acuerdo de nada, ¿no es algo horrible?

Entiendes que se refiere a la noche pasada. Tú sí te acuerdas, Koushiro, y Taichi-san también. Te acuerdas tanto que quisieras olvidarlo un poco, pero no puedes.

—Me lo imaginé. —Yagami dice con ternura.

Los miras desde arriba, ellos están sentados, Taichi-san le ha tomado la mano y eso ha hecho que te quedes aún más mudo. Koushiro, eres como una estatua, ahora mismo pareces parte de la decoración de interiores, ahora mismo sientes que no existes y que nunca habrá tres en lugar de dos.

—Me asusté al despertarme —confiesa Mimi-san —. Primero te olí a ti, Taichi, porque esa endemoniada colonia que usas es asfixiante…

—Lo tomo como un cumplido.

Sí, el aroma de Taichi-san es como el tabaco, se impregna en la ropa y no parece quitarse. Todavía hueles un poco a él, Koushiro, quizás hueles más a él que a ti mismo.

—Pero entonces vi a Koushiro… —agrega.

Te incomodas todavía más. Da la impresión de que quieres marcharte. Cuando Mimi te menciona, sientes que lo hace para excluirte, para dejarte fuera, para decir que lo arruinaste.

Las mitades son más funcionales. El desempeño sexual de los varones es una competencia constante… injusta. Sospechas que el poder hegemónico lo tiene Yagami, así debe de serlo, porque él es líder de nacimiento.

Te da te por pensar que sin ti, Mimi-san no habría salido huyendo de la habitación. Por eso mueves los pies, dispuesto a irte, pero inesperadamente Tachikawa se cuelga de una de tus piernas y se abraza a ti. Tus ojos negros se cristalizan y cuando miras hacia la chica, ella te dice, con intensidad:

—Te seduje, ¿verdad, Koushiro-kun? —pregunta —¿Te hemos pervertido un montón?

Ese comentario hace que hiervas, Koushiro. Eres débil, vulnerable. Tus mejillas parecen extensiones de tu cabello.

—¡Mimi-san! —es lo único que sueltas.

Taichi-san sonríe, y anexa:

—No es justo que no te acuerdes, Mimi, en realidad creo que fuiste quien lo más lo disfrutó.

—Ay, ¿de verdad?... pero si hubiera sido tan bueno, ¿no crees que lo recordaría al menos un poquito?

—No me importaría que lo repitiéramos —cuando Taichi-san dice eso no mira a la princesa de ese triángulo, te mira a ti, Koushiro —, a ustedes tampoco les importaría volver a probar, ¿o me equivoco?

Ni tú ni Mimi-san responden con palabras. Ah, pero sus caras lo dicen todo y, más bien, sus lenguas humedeciendo sus labios lo dicen todo.

—Koushiro mismo lo dijo hace rato —enfatiza Taichi-san —: somos tercios, tres tercios. Es una nueva modalidad de amor, sé que no me dirán que no.

 **Fin**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!, hasta aquí llegó esta historia. Me habría gustado seguirle, pero es mejor cerrar ciclos. Ha sido mi primera experiencia como escritora de lo poliamoroso, espero no los haya decepcionado mucho. Dejo un final abierto pero lleno de esperanza para quienes gusten del Taimishiro.

 **Ayumi** , espero que este reto haya cumplido con las expectativas que tenías (al menos un poquito).

Agradezco a las personas que leyeron, para mí siempre es importante contar con el apoyo de los demás.


End file.
